Darkness Isn't Always Evil
by Artemis Snow
Summary: I accidentally deleted this so I had to redo it. Summary: If anyone can help with this part?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"A child, born under the sign of Aquarius. A child born into pain, loneliness, and heartache will be the one to either see this world's doom or it's salvation. Only the one who is neither Light nor Dark will be able to help her choose."

An owl flew slowly down from the telephone line to a lonely looking girl walking home from class. She had pure white hair that looked tangled and matted, bluish green eyes that seemed dull and lifeless. She was tall, already having curves in all the right places yet obviously underfed. Her skin was the color of snow, yet slightly darker.

She hears what sounds like feathers flapping, looks up and sees an owl with a letter. Confusion on her face she walks over to the pole and sits under it. Looking up at the owl, "Is this for me?" The owl opens it's beak and drops the letter in her lap. She stares at the envelope in confusion, the envelope says:

A. Wolfe

Crowded Room in a Tiny House

New Lexington, Ohio U.S.A

Slowly she opens the letter and reads, "Dear Miss. Wolfe, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Due to your age of 19 we will need you to come in before September 1st to discuss your classes. I will be sending someone to get you if you agree to come. We await you owl by no later than July 31st.

Quickly going through her bag she grabs a pen and writes, "Yes I will come to your school. Please come as soon as possible. I won't survive the night if you don't." Putting the letter back in the envelope she throws in in the air for the owl to catch and finishes her walk home.

"What took you so long!" a drunk old man shouts at her as she walks into the back door. She looks at him fearfully. She knows if she says anything she'll be hit but if she doesn't she will be punished worse.

"One of my professors had me stay behind for a experiment." Looking down she hopes it's enough. "Bull! You were sneaking around like the slut you are! Get upstairs and be ready. I am going out tonight."

Nodding she walks to her room, strips down and waits for the inevitable...

_**Hope you like it. I wanted to try again on a story. This time I won't post until I have 2 or 3 chapters ready for you. Until Next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

SPV

Stirring the Pepper-up Potion once more Severus waved his wand over the cauldron to finish then he bottled it up and went to the fireplace to go to the hospital wing. The children were using up all the reserved potion so he was always making more. Just as he was about to throw the flow powder in the fire turned green and Albus popped through.

"Severus, it looks like you made more Pepper-up for Madam Pomfrey. I'll be happy to take them for you." Severus looked at him suspiciously.

"What pray tell are you needing now? I know your not just offering to help out of the goodness of your heart so spit it out." He went to his favorite chair, green with silver leaves on gold stems. "I haven't got all evening to sit here Albus."

Albus chuckled softly, "My boy, you know me too well." Sitting himself opposite of the professor he pulls out a sheet of paper. "As you know we sent out our yearly letters to new students. There was a highly unusual one I didn't see until Minerva brought it to my attention. Apparently we have left a child out for the past 9 years from this school, we are planning to bring them here." Handing the letter over for Severus to read.

"Albus how can this have happened? We have never made a mistake before." Albus frowned and took back the letter. " I believe it is possible that someone has blocked the owls from getting to her."

"Then why now? Why let her have one as an adult?" He gets up and paces back and forth in front of the fireplace.

"Alas I don't have an answer. But I need your help getting her. She lives in the United States, her note back sounded urgent so I would like to send you. Now before you protest, 'seeing Snape open his mouth, "I am well aware of your duties as potion master and all the things you are needing to do. Which is why I hired an old friend to help until you return."

Snape quickly looked back at the man in shock, "Who is it? Please don't tell me Slughorn or I swear I will punch you and plead temporary insanity in front of the Minister!" Albus burst out laughing, "No my boy it isn't Horus, (If I misspelled Slughorn's first name I apologize.) I hired someone as smart as you. Let me call them in." He goes to the fireplace and puts his head through, a few seconds later out pops the second person Severus hated the most, Hermione Granger.

"Sir she is a 6th year. She isn't capable of doing the more complex potions." Glaring at the girl then at Albus. "Surely it can't be hard to do. I am the top of your class." Hermione gave him a pointed look that had a hint of something he couldn't recognize.

"So it's settled, Severus I'll expect you to leave at once. Have a good evening." Albus grabs the potions and walks back through the fire. Severus groans then takes the list of potions and hands it to her. " These aren't hard but aren't easy. Please try not to screw up."

She looks over the list:

Wolfsbane

Pepper-up

Boil Cure

Blood Replenisher

Skele-grow

Grabbing his cloak he goes to the fire and throws flow powder in, before stepping in he looks back at Granger, " If you have trouble call Minerva." He steps in and says, "Indianapolis Government of Magic."


	3. Chapter 3

SPV

Stepping onto the carpet he waves his wand over himself to vanish any dust. Looks up to see the someone waiting for him, a reddish orange haired man reminding him strongly of the Weasleys. Looking around the room he noticed a muggle secretary.

When the U.S. Broke off from the mother country they changed their whole government around. That also included the Ministry of Magic, it's new name becoming the U.S. Magical Branch along with sub-branches throughout the states. The differences between his country and the U.S.'s were drastically huge, for instance: the U.S. knows about magic or what they think is magic, muggles currently think witches and wizards are just a more powerful branch of Wicca.

"Welcome to Indianapolis Sir. My name is Jake, might I ask the nature of your visit?" Severus sighs to himself. "I am here on account of a student. Apparently she has missed out on her schooling due to someone intercepting her letters. We just recently found out."

"Oh this is terrible. Let me look into it and help. What is her name?" He goes to a computer, "Her name is Alashna Wolfe, she lives in Ohio which isn't your district." Severus sat down to wait.

"Normally yes we wouldn't pursue this but since the child is going to Hogwarts, I owe Albus a favor and I know this girl I will pull strings to help." He types the girl's name and address to the screen. He turns the computer for Severus to see the picture of the girl. She was breathtaking to him, hair the color of fallen snow and eyes like a frozen lake.

"She's beautiful, but why does she look so thin?" Jake looked through the files, "CPS was called on Mister Jerry Wolfe for rumors of neglect and molestation for 12 years but nothing was ever proven."

That angry glint appeared in Severus' eyes was hardly noticeable yet Jake could tell. "Severus there is no evidence of this. As far as we know the rumors were false. She denies them as well, so maybe she just has a high metabolism. Don't jump before you know for sure. I'll have her apparated her in a minute."

APV

Naked, bloodied and bruised Alashna stood up shakily and headed to the shower quietly so as not to wake him up. Rinsing off as much as possible she gets out and puts her maid uniform on and gets to work. Suddenly she feels herself spin, feeling nauseous she prays it stops soon. When it does she is standing in front of two strange men. One she has known from school and the other the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. But her mind clicked in and thinking she knew what they wanted stripped down and bent over waiting.

She feels a soft hand on her shoulders and stiffens her back. "Alashna it's Jake, remember me from school?" She looks back at the boy she used to have a crush on yet doesn't register him. "Yes sir. What does master need from me?" He gently helps her to stand and gives her his cloak. "We have you here about a school, but it looks like there's more required of me first. Why were you dressed like a maid and why did you strip and bend down?"

Tears filled her eyes as she curls against her old friend, "I thought it was what you wanted. I am a slut and sluts do what they are told. I thought you wanted me this way so I got into position."

She hears growling from across the room, frightened she removes the cloak and lays on her back rigid.

The stranger removes his cloak and covers her. "Ms. Wolfe, Please come sit over here?" Getting up stiffly she goes and sits in the chair he pulled out. "My name is Severus Snape and from that demonstration it seems I have someone to kill."

_**So what did you think? I know this is a little dark right now but I promise it will get better in time. Please review? If you do I will pass out Butterbeers to all.**_

_**Question of the Day: Who would you like to see together, Snape and Granger or Snape and Wolfe? I like Snape and Wolfe but I want you opinions.**_

_** Review**_


End file.
